The Dimensional Journey
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Alright! I got sucked in to a different dimension, Lilo and Stitch's! What would happen to me? Rating changes over time!
1. Through The Stars, Comes A New Being

Author: Hello! Sorry for my absence, I didn't have the attention span laughs oh well. Anyway, I was inspired to write this after reading another story by an author called Lordmaul180 I believe…

Stitch: Get on with it!

mimics childishly

The Dimensional Journey

Chapter One: Through the Stars, Comes a New Being

My view

I was lounging on the couch, drinking some Fanta Orange while watching Metalocalypse. The episode is Dethkids if I remember. Just when Toki was about to turn the girl in the wheelchair around, I felt a sudden urge to climb in bed.

_Huh, I never felt tired like this before… _I thought. I got up from the couch, and headed to my room anyway. At the instant Toki started screaming at the dead girl, a massive black-hole formed under my feet. Without time to scream, I fell into the black abyss…

I woke up in a grand corridor, riddled with gray stones and seemingly stretching without end. I heard a noise close to me, causing me to slip. I heard a chuckle.

"Clumsy, are we?" a voice said. It was loud, not shouting loud, but naturally loud; and it was deep. Looking, I spotted an experiment, about 3"9 and had yellow fur with green eyes, 2 stripes on its chest and held a golden cane tipped with a DNA-thing.

"Who are you?" I asked, shaky.

"I am the god of all space and time, Rashakl'Alimul" he introduced.

"Chakadabou wha?" I blurted really fast. He laughed.

"That was pretty funny, yet I understand why you wouldn't know me" he said. "Nobody does"

"Oh, well…why am I here?" I said, looking around.

"There's been a mix-up between the souls in 2 dimensions, and your one of them" he said.

"What!?" I cried out.

"Allow me to explain, remember the reproduction methods in different species?" he asked.

"Uhh, mine, and a few others" I said.

"Well, usually, when a woman is pregnant, that is sent to me as an order, in which I receive dozens of souls each day, and I have to choose which one they rightfully go" he explained. "Now here's where you come in, I…was a little drunk one time, and I mixed up yours with someone else's"

"Way to go and you're supposed to be the hotshot of every mortal" I said sarcastically. He blushed, and continued.

"Apparently, you were originally an experiment, but I misplaced you with a pure-human soul, so, you were born into Dimension-32"

"What?" I wondered.

"Dimension-32 is the master realm, where everything you see on TV is fictional, yet real in a different realm" he explained.

"So, on Metalocalypse, everything that happened so far adjacent to episodes, it actually happened?" I guessed.

"In the corresponding realm" he nodded. "Enough Q&A, we have to fix this right away, or I'll be behind, and you don't want to know what happens…"

Before I could say anything, another hole formed beneath me and I dropped like a rock through it. On my way down, I could feel myself changing. My clothes disintegrated, leaving me naked on the trip. Yet, I saw fur growing on my body, my height lowering, and my face changing. I don't know anything else, probably because I passed out…

I woke up in a clearing in…a jungle. The sky was a bright blue, and the trees here are green as can be. I got up and looked around. I was actually closer to the ground, so I checked myself. I have red fur, with a fiery orange abdomen, and I think I got that too as markings on my back. I got one purple strip on each of my wrists, seemingly they dripped down. I think they're about half an inch long.

_Alright, now I know what I look like…sort of, now to look around the place _I decided. I walked down the path cleared by bushes, which looks tropical. So far, it looks like I'm somewhere in the tropics, or some weird planet. Then I remembered Mass Effect, there's worlds that have totally different climates, so maybe I'm on a tropical planet?

_You're not… _a voice said.

"What the-whose there?" I cried out.

_It's me, Rashakl, I'll be your guide for a while _he responded a few seconds later.

"Oh…well, where am I?" I asked, looking around.

_Dimension-61, or, Lilo and Stitch's universe _he answered.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

_You are an experiment, and Lilo and Stitch are not aware of other dimensions, you remember how experiments act, don't you? _He explained.

"Uhh, yeah" I said.

_Then they will perceive you as that, so be on your guard, it will be hard for them to believe what you will say _he warned.

"Ah, man" I groaned.

_I suggest that you head out of the jungle, continue down the path and you will encounter Kokoua Town, act like a dog, and they won't notice _he said.

"Gotcha" I said. He didn't say anymore. Taking his suggestion, I walked down the path, and came across a hotel. I forgot the name, but I know it's owned by Mr. Jamison.

"There he is! Get him Stitch!" someone shouted.

_Oh shit, here they are _I groaned in my mind.

Before I could react, I was tackled and pinned down to the ground. For some reason, I couldn't understand what Lilo said. What I do know, is time to understand things here. I squirmed, but Stitch's grasp was too strong.

_Oh, right…Stitch can lift; I think 3,000 times his own weight _I remembered.

"**Stay down, and we'll be good friends**" Stitch said, in…Tantalog?

"**How about you let me go, and tell me what's going on here?**" I replied.

"**Nope**" he said. I growled.

_Cool! I can growl! _I thought. But then, my head felt funny, and when I tried to push Stitch off, he went flying! That surprised me by a mile, and Lilo.

_Telekinesis? _I wondered. Making sure, I concentrated by imagining Stitch being lifted off by my hand, and it worked! Stitch was dangling up about a few feet from the ground.

"**Put me down!**" he yelled.

"**Uh-uh, you refused me, I refuse you!**" I said. He growled, and squirmed.

"Put him down!" Lilo shouted, and threw a rock at me. The rock hit me square on my left temple.

"Ow!" I cried out. My head started throbbing with pain, and then I realized I lost my focus. With a cry, Stitch leapt at me, but I dodged that attack.

"**Can't you see your friend gave me a bad headache?**" I yelled angrily.

"**Yes, I know that, but it's between you and me!**" he shouted. I growled loudly. Using my telekinesis ability, I gestured a push, and sent Stitch flying against a tree. Real fast.

"**Look, my head hurts a lot here, so how about we call it a draw?**" I offered.

"**No, it's either my win or your escape**" he said. I growled loudly.

"**Fine then, let me go, we can settle this after my head feels better**" I said, and then ran. You guessed it, he tackled me again.

"**That will be hard to accomplish cousin**" he mumbled. I growled.

"**Fine, take me, I just want this to end, and get my head to feel better**" I said.

"**Gladly**" he said. He threw me over his shoulders, and then we began the walk to Lilo's house…

"Hey Jumba, look who we caught!" Lilo exclaimed. Stitch, from my view, dropped me to the floor, sending pain up my butt. I growled at him for that. He didn't seem to care.

_Some experience this is turning out to be… _I thought.

"Hmmm, I don't remember creating this one…" Jumba studied.

_Of course not, I'm from a different dimension who turned out I was supposed to be here _I rolled my eyes.

"Then, how did he get here?" Lilo pressed.

"Let me talk to him, maybe he knows Tantalog" Jumba suggested. "**Excuse me, but, who are you?**"

"**Andrew Hopper, 14 years old, definatly not from here**" I said. Jumba translated for Lilo.

"Where did you come from?" Lilo asked. Of course, Jumba translated.

"**What should I say? The truth is really far-fetched**" I shrugged.

"**Tell me, the truth is always listened to me**" Jumba said.

"**Apparently, I was supposed to be an experiment, but some god mixed me up, and sent me here, where I was supposed to be**" I explained. Jumba translated.

"Ih, far-fetched" Stitch said in English. Oh right, he doesn't know very much English.

"Well, let me make something, it might be unbearable, since it's so short-noticed" Lilo went to another room. Jumba translated for me.

"**That's alright, I just popped out of nowhere**" I joked.

"**Here, Stitch isn't known to prevent injuries, so this pill will relieve any pain you have right now**" he gave me a purple pill. I took it and swallowed. It had a grape flavor to it, which made me like it.

"**Now then, meet me in my ship in a few minutes, I will be analyzing you for abilities**" he said.

"**I already know, he has telekinesis**" Stitch said, Tantalog.

"**That's one, there's a possibility that he may have more**" Jumba said, walking out. I just sat there while Stitch was staring at me, probably suspicion. I decided to play around with my new body. I remember reading a fan-fiction story that you have to "will" it to happen. I concentrated, and out came my extra-limbs and spines. Flawlessly, I moved them around.

"**Enjoying your new look?**" Stitch asked.

"**Pretty much, yeah, I thought you wouldn't believe my reason for being here**" I replied.

"**You didn't act like the other cousins, you were more civilized and stuff, so there had to be a reason, and that was good enough**" he explained. I considered that, and accepted it with a shrug.

"**So, do all experiments gain night-vision and stuff?**" I wondered.

"**Only the 600 series if I'm correct and I think you have them**" he said. Thinking, I willed a night-vision, and it was a neon-green.

"**Cool**" I mumbled.

"**You can also climb on walls**" Stitch said. With normal vision, I tried that out, and I went up on the ceiling.

"**Niicce**" I said. I noticed Stitch smiling.

_Guess he enjoys helping…wait a minute! Of course he does! _I thought.

"**Well, better meet up with Jumba**" I suggested, getting down.

"**Yeah, let's go**" he agreed.

And so, we went off to Jumba's ship, what else would happen?

Author: Alright! I'm pretty psyched for this story! Here's a key if you don't know:

**Bold**: Tantalog language

Normal: Earth/English language

Stay tuned! R&R!


	2. Mysterious Alignment

Author: Whoops, there was a few mistakes in the last chapter, I'm using word 2008, so that could be the problem, so anyway, enjoy this chapter!

AND I DON'T OWN THE FRANCHISE, AND I NEVER WILL!!

XXXXXX

The Dimensional Journey

Chapter Two: Mysterious Alignment

My view

Me and Stitch walked up the stone path that lead to Jumba's ship, which was pretty long, but luckily, we didn't get tired. I just noticed that my human voice is intact, how strange is that?

"**So, where did you come from?**" Stitch asked.

"**Dimension-32, Portland, Oregon**" I replied.

"**How is it there?**" he continued.

"**Big, exciting and busy**" I said. Then, something yellow was zipping across the sky, and landed in front of us.

"**Hello cousin, who's this?**" he asked.

"**This is Andrew, Andrew meet Sparky**" Stitch introduced us.

"**Hi**" Sparky said, with a wave.

"**Yo**" I said.

"**What does this cousin do?**" Sparky asked.

"**So far, he can use Telekinesis, that's why we're heading up to Jumba's ship to learn more**" Stitch explained.

"**Can I come? I got a lot of time to kill**" Sparky said.

"**Sure, try not to touch anything while electric, ok?**" Stitch replied.

"**Got it**" Sparky nodded. So, me, Stitch and Sparky went up to Jumba's ship, along the way, Sparky pestering me with a whole bunch of questions. I was relieved when we arrived about a few minutes later.

"**Ah, 629, right on schedule**" Jumba greeted me.

"**629?**" I wondered.

"**Yes, since you being experiment, it's best to call you 629**" Jumba explained.

"**Alright**" I shrugged.

"**Now then, step in here**" Jumba motioned towards a long, metallic tube with yellow and black stripes at the sides. Cautiously, I stepped inside, and greeted darkness when the door closed, followed by a bright green flooding the space.

Normal POV

"Jumba, is this safe?" Sparky asked.

"Of course 221, it is harmless, 629 will be safe" Jumba assured. Sparky still had a worried look on his face. Stitch just stared blankly at the tube. The computer in front of Jumba brought up a statistics screen with the skeleton of 629 a few seconds later. A green line slowly moved over the body, with abilities appearing at the section on the bottom right. After a few minutes, the test was done, and out popped 629.

"Whoa, that felt a bit freaky" he said when he gained balance.

"Yes, strange side effect is that you'll be dizzy for an hour or two, results will be ready by then" Jumba explained.

"Alright then…" 629 walked off, a bit wobbly.

PRISON ASTEROID K37, SERPENT NEBULAE

"Prisoner 3117562 present in cell, Hamsterwheel check" a guard said. He walked off to the mess hall. Then, the hamster in the cell, awakened, and immediately gotten angry.

"It's Hamsterviel, VIEL, you stupid guard with your stupidity that's off the charts" Hamsterviel insulted. He then spoke something, and various machines popped out and turned it into a make-shift base of operations.

"Contact Gantu" he said. A monster-sized screen came down, and after a second of white noise, Gantu appeared.

"Gantu, I created a plan to get that wretched little girl and 626, you better do it right you clumsy fish-brain!" Hamsterviel began.

"Sorry Hamsterviel, but I got my job back after saving an official in the Armstrong Cluster, I don't need you anymore" Gantu said with pride.

"WHAT!?" Hamsterviel cried out.

The screen just cuts to white noise. Hamsterviel growled, and then threw a huge tantrum, nearly falling off.

"A minor setback, maybe I could put those Leroy clones to use…" Hamsterviel mumbled.

Then a computer brought up statistics of a new experiment.

"What, what's this?" Hamsterviel looked, curiously.

NEW EXPERIMENT, NUMBER UNKNOWN

CLASSIFICATION: ESTIMATED SUPER-SOLDIER

ABILITIES: TELEKINESIS, LIGHTNING GENERATOR, ADVANCED LEARNING CAPABILITIES, SWITICHES BETWEEN SOLIDITY AND SPECTRE

NAME: ANDREW HOPPER

Hamsterviel rubbed his hands with delight, and formulated an evil plan.

"Initiate release code 078-552-003-042 Code Alpha" Hamsterviel called out. All the cells containing him, and the Leroy's opened, a prison break.

The alarm sounded, and guards with security drones rushed, but they were no match for the Leroy's.

However, one Leroy stayed back and escaped, avoiding the conflict…

EARTH, SOL SYSTEM, LOCAL CLUSTER, 2 HOURS LATER

"Alright Andy, can I call you that?" Lilo began.

"Okietaka" 629 said.

"Ok, now, since you are new here, here's what me and Stitch do: we catch experiments, who are all rehabilitated now, and give them a one true place they belong, with a nickname" Lilo explained. "That means you need a nickname"

629 cocked his head sideways in curiosity.

"This might be tough, since you have more than one ability…" Lilo paced. She walked back and forth, deep in thought. 629 just sat there, legs crossed, waiting patiently.

"How about…no, that won't do…" Lilo returned pacing.

"Sss…ssss…Psych?" 629 said, with trouble.

"Ih! Ogleeba noogaba!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Wow…good name, and learned English faster than Stitch, good job" Lilo complimented. "Psych it is"

"Nookawa nagooba!" Psych shouted.

"629 is saying, alright, I really like that name!" Jumba translated, just coming in.

"That's good to know" Lilo said.

"629, please be coming with me, I invented something to make you learn English, in a nano-second!" Jumba said.

"Ooohh, okietaka!" Psych said, following Jumba.

"Wonder what he made" Lilo shrugged.

"Naga bo meeta" Stitch said. The door knocked, loudly.

"Coming!" Lilo shouted. She opened the door, and gasped.

It was Leroy. Stitch growled, gently pushed Lilo away, and spoke to him in Tantalog.

"What do you want?" Stitch demanded.

"Bearing a warning brother" Leroy said.

"What kind of warning?" Stitch pressed.

"Hamsterviel escaped, he just discovered your new friend, and he's probably after him since Gantu regained his job" Leroy explained.

"I don't know what you guys said, but we should go to Jumba" Lilo suggested.

JUMBA'S ROOM

"Yes, L.A. 2.0 is a success!" Jumba exclaimed.

"Finally!" Psych shouted, in perfect English. He removed the headband on him, and danced around. The door slammed opened, which squished Psych against the wall.

"Jumba, where's Psych? We have to warn him" Stitch said, in Tantalog.

"Back here Stitch" Psych groaned. Stitch opened the door, and Psych slid down.

"Ooops, sokka" Stitch apologized.

"You said you got a warning?" Psych wondered.

My view

My heart raced a bit. What could Stitch want to warn me about? Then Leroy came in, a little worried.

I got up, and got ready for a fight. He may be my favorite character, but he's a bad guy according to the franchise…stuff.

"**Psych, Hamsterviel just gained knowledge of you, he released all of my evil clones and is after you as we speak**" Leroy said in Tantalog. That frightened me, A LOT.

"**What should we do?**" I asked, a bit shaky.

"**No, Leroy must be frightening you so he can get you, how can we trust him?**" Stitch refused.

"**Because he be telling truth, Galactic-net news says Hamsterviel has just escaped from prison**" Jumba explained.

"Hello, I'm right here!" Lilo called out.

"Hamsterviel escaped, along with the Leroy clones, and he's after me" I explained to her.

"Great…now what?" she groaned.

"We may be having to round up experiments again" Jumba suggested.

"They can be disabled, like an EMP against a computer, right?" I shrugged.

"That's right! Aloha Oe disabled them back at the stadium, we can do it again!" Lilo said, fist against palm.

"How are we gonna do that?" I pressed.

"Luring them…" Lilo said.

"I'm all ears!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, so here's what we're gonna do…" Everybody and I, huddled with Lilo, and listened to her plan.


	3. Ancient Evil Awakens

Author: Yo! Sorry for the little delay on this one, but there was noise of redecoration in my house several days ago, and I would've started earlier, but I had to run to my friend's house to get a power chord I accidentally gave him, in bare-feet _laughs_ anyway, my foot is throbbing a little, but I'm fine, enjoy the chapter! (Update, July 23; My foot is fine now, for days now XD)

NOTE: I WON'T BE USING BOLD FOR TANTALOG, SINCE IT HURT MY EYES LAST TIME, SO IT'S UP TO YOU TO KNOW WHEN THEY USE IT!

XXX

The Dimensional Journey

Chapter Three: Ancient Evil Awakens

MY VIEW

Alright, here's the low-down: Hamsterviel's ship has just been spotted in orbit a few minutes ago; he's going to be landing in Kauai soon. When he does, he's going to send in his Leroy army to capture the experiments, hopefully me being last. The experiments are on alert right now, and we are all gathered around Jumba's spaceship, waiting to hear the plan that Lilo devised.

"Will everybody be being aiming eyeballs at Jumba please?" Jumba shouted. The experiments, who were conversing among each other, stopped and listened.

"Okay, Hamsterviel has just escaped, so what we're gonna do, is divide you all into 5 units…" Jumba explained.

Sparky, standing next to me, leaned over. "I thought the hamster was locked up good" he whispered.

"Nobody knows how he escaped, even the prison warden" I shrugged.

"I think he disguised himself as a cotton ball, then when the guards looked to check, he slipped out and released the Leroy's" Stitch, behind me, guessed.

"…626, 221, 629, 624 and 628 will be in unit 4" I heard Jumba say.

"Stitch, you, me, Sparky, Angel and Leroy will be with us" I informed them.

"Oh great…" Stitch groaned when he heard Leroy.

"Stitch, c'mon, give him a break, he's good now" I said firmly.

"Yeah…Psych is right, knowing Leroy, he would've done something earlier" Sparky agreed.

"Fine…but I'm keeping an eye on him" Stitch warned.

"Hey boys…" Angel said, swooning over. My eyes went wide. God…she's so…beautiful.

"Hey baby" Stitch said, holding her.

"Who's this?" she leaned over to me. I gulped, and waved. She giggled. I realized I was waving hard, like an idiot.

_Great…now she thinks I'm a creepy guy who thinks I got a thing for her… _I slapped myself in the brain.

"This is Psych, Psych, meet Angel, my boojie-boo" Stitch introduced.

"Glad to meet you, after this, I would love to get to know you, since you get along so great with Stitch and his friends" Angel said.

_Dude, say it! _I told myself. But all that came out was gibberish. She giggled.

"Looks like he has a little trouble with women like me" she guessed.

"After this, I'll help you out with the ladies" Sparky offered.

"First thing" I whispered firmly.

"Here, you two might need some privacy, so I'll take Psych outta here for ya" Sparky told them, then dragged me under my arms.

"Smooth Romeo" Sparky chuckled.

"I always had that problem!" I hissed. "No matter what I planned to say, I always babble like an idiot"

"Well, you didn't babble there, probably a good snag" he shrugged. I glared.

"Sokka" he said. "Look, it's probably…womanphobia"

"Woman-whata?" I asked.

"Womanphobia, it's where you always mess up when talking to beautiful girls, even when you're prepared" he explained.

"Is there a way to…get rid of it, or something?" I pressed.

"Most of the time, the girl needs to say something to calm you down, but, there's another way" he said.

"What way?" I questioned.

"Usually, just say something on your mind without thinking any of it, just walk up, and say a compliment, without thinking" he explained.

"I'm not sure if that will work" I moaned.

"I'll make it easier for you then" he smiled, then walked off…to Angel. I cried out, then ran and grabbed him.

"Dude, don't!" I said quickly.

"Let me go, don't you wanna see if she has a thing for you?" he growled.

"I'd rather stay in the dark then face embarrassment!" I growled back.

"Let me go!" he spun around, and got free. His hand slapped me in a back-hand slap; I believe it's called a bitch-slap.

"Oh jeez, sorry, you ok?" he looked over to check on me.

"So that's how you want to settle things, eh?" I said quietly. I returned the bitch-slap.

"Ow!" he cried. In a few seconds, we were in a slap-fight.

_Whoa, total Drake & Josh like, very…déjà vu? _I thought. Now I found myself rolling around the ground, with Sparky returning my slaps, along with a few uppercuts by me.

"Ok, ok! Break it up!" Leroy shouted. He grabbed both of us by the back of our necks, and dropped us on our butts.

"What was all of that for?" he growled.

"He didn't want me to help him out with talking to girls" Sparky said.

"Because I don't need to at the moment!" I shot back.

"Look, just get back with the program, which is getting Hamsterviel back in prison!" Angel shouted.

"Sorry" Me and Sparky said in unison.

"C'mon, let em have a little fun, eh?" someone said with a thick accent. I looked over, and Bonnie walked over, along with Clyde.

Great…now I've fallen head over heels to not only Angel, but Bonnie also.

"No, they need to keep their minds focused" Angel replied.

"But it isn't time yet, it helps for future focus" Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't think that works, usually exercise does it" Angel muttered.

"Anything that makes ya work up a sweat will help" Bonnie said.

"True…" Angel agreed.

"Well I ain't exercisin', no matter what you say" I crossed my arms.

"What's wrong with exercising?" Angel asked.

"I don't have a problem with it, I just don't feel like doin' it" I muttered.

"Then you'll end up like Clyde" Bonnie pointed.

"Hey!" Clyde exclaimed. I laughed a little.

"Shut it!" he shouted.

"Fine…ya tightwad" I mumbled.

"Why you little…" Bonnie and Angel grabbed him right when he was about to charge. I threw up my hands in defense. I decided to bring out my extra arms and spines, for looks…or something.

"Why did you bring those out?" Sparky asked.

"Felt like it" I shrugged. Leroy chuckled a bit, and brought his out.

"So did I" he said.

"Alright, Jumba says that we need to scout out and find his base of operations" Stitch said. That startled me a bit. I forgot he was there!

"Alright, let's go!" Sparky said, and led the way.

I wonder how this will end…

XXXX

Author: Alright, finally! After this chapter, HUGE procrastination!! So be VERY patient on this one!!


	4. Shadow Team

Author: Hello there! Sorry about the long wait on this one, I had a MAJOR writer's block that made me stop writing L/S stories, but, I'm coming back on track! Hallelujah! 8D

XXXX

The Dimensional Journey

Chapter Four: Shadow Team

CENTER ON JUMBA

"Computer, unit four, camera" Jumba ordered. An airborne UAV was assigned eagle's eye over the experiments during the search when Jumba launched it prior to the briefing. The view-screen shifted eyes to unit four, composing of Leroy, Psych, Stitch, Sparky and Angel.

"Unit four, can you hear me?" Jumba checked.

"Loud and clear!" Stitch exclaimed.

"I've been reading unknown heat-signatures three miles northwest from your position, look around there, scans show no human settlement anywhere nearby" Jumba ordered.

"Copy that, we're on our way" Stitch radioed.

CENTER ON UNIT FOUR

"Alright guys, Jumba says we got something packing some heat a few miles northwest, we're investigating that!" Stitch informed.

"Psych, have you perfected your abilities yet?" Leroy asked.

"Telekinesis, lightning and ghost-transformation…yep, I remember practicing them" Psych nodded. Apparently, Jumba didn't deploy the experiments for a few hours, much to Sparky's embarrassment. That allowed Psych to perfect his powers, which made him much more powerful, creating new ways to use them.

"Good, because we're going to need them soon" Leroy warned.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be the frontlines since I practiced my martial arts" Angel assured.

"That's good to know" Psych said. They trudged through the jungle, much to everyone's surprise of nobody complaining. The sun, which was disappearing down the horizon, gave off an orange glow to the sky, and darkening the environment.

After a few hours, they came across the source of the heat signature.

"We found the base" Stitch radioed to Jumba. The base was smaller than they thought. The base bore Hamsterviel's emblem, a big yellow H.

"The base looks like a rip-off of the Brotherhood of Nod from Command and Conquer, in my dimension of course" Psych studied.

"Who are they?" Angel asked.

"Just a faction in a videogame, nothing too serious" Psych shrugged.

"Alright, I talked to Jumba, he told us to stay here and wait for units one and two" Stitch informed.

"Greeaaat" Psych moaned. Then, out of nowhere, a strange, small structure came out of the ground amidst a cloud of dust, followed by three turrets.

"Ok, its official, he ripped off the Brotherhood!" Psych exclaimed. Stitch didn't respond, because the group was cut off by the turrets onslaught.

"C'mon, we have to get inside!" Sparky shouted. Stitch, using his wrist-computer, hastily radioed Jumba, telling them they lost the element of surprise and they have to make a move, _now_.

Leroy, using his hacking skills he picked up from prison, gained access to a storage facility, and they hid until the turrets stopped firing.

"That was…too close…for comfort!" Angel panted.

"Ditto" Psych agreed.

"Psych, switch to spectre, and find a safe passage to the base" Leroy ordered.

"No, I think I should go first, I have invincibility to plasma-based weaponry" Stitch refused. Then an argument started.

Psych just stood there, looking like they just flew over cuckoo's nest, while Angel and Sparky decided to let Psych decide.

"Alright, that's enough!" Angel shouted, pushing the two sibling-rivals away a few feet. "Psych, do you want to do it?"

"I could care less anyway" he shrugged, finishing with a snicker.

"You should, you don't have the invincibility like Stitch and Leroy do" Sparky said firmly.

"Or the strength" Angel added.

"I got telekinesis!" Psych said.

"Look, just go so we can bring this base down, alright?" Sparky snapped.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy-pants" Psych snided.

Sparky said something angrily, and Angel caught him right when he pounced. Psych switched to ghost form and looked outside. He noticed the Leroy-clones were armed with M4-Carbine and AK-47 auto-rifles with laser-sight and reflex sight attachments.

Psych looked around the base, and out of boredom, decided to turn off the turret-control. He phased through the wall, and found it was entirely computer operated, a small room for maintenance workers to do routine inspection and repairs.

After a while, he turned solid again, and banged on the control panel. He opened up the panel, and, using telekinesis, he ripped the wires apart. The machine made a noise, which died down. He switched to spectre again and phased out.

"What was that noise?" A Leroy asked.

"It came from the turrets!" another said. The four Leroy's walked over to the turret control. Psych wore an evil grin, because he did something that was _very_ bad to the clones.

"YAAAAHHH!!" right when they opened the door, an electrical current contacted them, and gave them a pulse far worse than a Defibrillator. After a second, one of them coughed a puff of smoke, and everyone fell down, twitching.

Psych snickered that bordered on a giggle. He went back to the storage area where the others were.

"Objective complete, what next?" he exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Angel became puzzled.

"I disabled the turrets out of boredom, which gave a really bad shock-pulse to the clones, and I found an entrance to the base!" he explained.

"Ok, we're counting on you from now on!" Stitch laughed.

"I can deal with some pressure, but don't give me too much!" Psych gave a playful punch to him. The group exited the storage room and walked out. The turrets pointed downwards, indicating they're out of business. They walked past a steel door that slid when they got close to it.

"Alright, let's see here…" Stitch said, activating his wrist-computer. The Wrist-com hacked into the mainframe and downloaded the map for the base, which projected in mid-air a few feet above.

"Alright, we're right here…" Sparky pointed to a hallway at the top-left corner of the diagram. "So, we got to go…"

"We pass two intersections, take the elevator at hallway 4-B, make two lefts and knock out the generator" Stitch said quickly.

"That was fast!" Psych chuckled.

"That's what I am known for…" Stitch shrugged. "Let's go…"

Author: Sorry this was short, I forgot the other groups, so I'm gonna read the last chapter over and figure out what to do…so, bon voyage!


End file.
